custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Maze
ST-II = The Training Maze is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies II. It was added in the Update 1.4. Appearance It's a maze reachable by only one path, and connected to a large and empty room at its center. In the Versus Mode, only Po is in the maze. Trivia * The ambiance is the same as in Secret Lair, but slowed down. It is shared with the Secret Center * Out of all maps, this one has the most enemies to look out for. * This map does not feature Tinky Winky. ** This makes him & the second New Born to be the only absent threats on this map. * There is a bug on this map that makes all monsters to get stuck on the entrance if attracted. However, this only happens if one of the players stays in that zone. ** This bug has been fixed in the 2.0 update. * Dipsy has the same scream than the New Born. * According to Sean, this map was a disaster. |-| ST-2D = The Training Maze is back in Slendytubbies 2D as a medium map. Appearance It's just like the previous opus, a simple maze connected to a large and empty room at its center. However, it is reachable by three ways and the maze itself is different. In the Versus Mode, the player is a New Born, and it is accompanied of the other New Born as well as the Crawler Tubbie. Trivia * This the only time of the saga where the player is accompanied of other monsters in the Versus Mode. * The starting location of the player is protected by red lasers, which blocks the monster from entering spawnpoint. ** The system is also present in the Cave, Satellite Station, Custard Reject Facility and the Possessed School. * All of the enemies have the same speed. |-| ST-III = The Training Maze is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies III in Multiplayer. It has been added since the Update v1.20. Appearance The Maze is much different than its predecessors, being open air. It is reachable by three ways, all connected to a outpost at the center of the map. Multiplayer The Training Maze is one of the maps the player can choose, on four different modes. It is wandered by Arrow Tubbie. Notable Areas * Outpost Trivia * Confirmed by the creator, the Training Maze from Slendytubbies III is canon and indoor. * It is the first time the Training Maze doesn't have a ceiling, and is wandered by only one threat, making it being a normal map instead of a "special map". |-| Image Gallery = Slendytubbies II Training Maze.png|In Slendytubbies II. Clubbbb.png|The bug. unknown.png|The Training Maze's layout (Slendytubbies 2). This photo was able to be made due to the Roblox user Texticks extracting the map from the game and inserting it into Roblox. Slendytubbies 2D Training Maze 2.png|In Slendytubbies 2D. Maze map.png|Map of the Training Maze. Slendytubbies III Training Maze Versus.png|In Slendytubbies III. |-| Audio = Ambiance Slendytubbies II Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Map